oOo::Detectives::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: Hiei is your average teenager who's started thinking a lot about his future. After stumbling upon crime scene, Hiei soon figures out that he wants to be a detective who solves murder cases and such. Teaming up with Kurama, Botan, and Yukina, he does that.


**Detectives**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**By:** SpiritDetectiveYusuke

* * *

**Summary:** Hiei Jaganshi being your average teenager thinks about his future and what he wants to be. After stumbling on a crime scene, Hiei soon figures it out. Now with Kurama, Botan, and Yukina, Hiei goes to solve cases which involve the YYH characters.

* * *

A spiky headed boy sighed as he sat on the couch with nothing to do. His red eyes showed how bored he was as his small body was slumped against the furniture. About an hour ago he was thinking. Apparently he thought too much because he was getting tired and just felt so lazy at the moment. The short boy turned his head a little to look out the window and saw the sun shining brightly outside. He scowled, hating how everything could be so happy looking and he wasn't feeling happy at all. It caused his boredom to be mixed with anger. 

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps as he looked over to his left to see his twin sister walking towards him. He knew that she was going to lecture him about sitting there and doing absolutely nothing and the boy just wasn't in the mood for that. He waited for a few seconds for her to start talking.

"Hiei-" she began but was soon interrupted by the one she was trying to talk to.

"Yukina, don't bother me right now I'm not in the mood." He sat up on the couch a bit and looked at her with tired red eyes. He went from a slumped position to lying down and crossing his arms behind his head. His eyes were still fixed on her.

"By the looks of it you're not in the mood for anything. Why don't you just get up and find something fun to do?" Just as he crossed his arms behind his head, she crossed her's in front of her chest. The green haired girl was getting a bit upset at his laziness.

"Just like you said, I'm not in the mood for anything, so why would I go find something to do? I'm not in the mood."

She shot a glare at him, and then he began to glare at her. It lasted for a few seconds until Yukina sighed.

"There's no point in glaring at you because you're better at it. If you're not going to do anything then just take a walk."

He was going to say no, but a walk sounded much better then having to put up with her talking. Besides, if he stayed she'd just wait a while before lecturing him even more.

Getting up from his comfortable position, he walked over to the closet and put on his pair of black shoes with white laces. Before heading out the door he took a look in the mirror that was across from the closet. It was a bit long so it showed his entire body. He wore blue jeans with a black short-sleeved top, a black sweater and a white bandana on his forehead.

Hiei headed towards the door and opened it. He got out, shut the door behind him, stuck his hands in his pockets, and headed off on his walk. He passed many stores, not going in any of them, just admiring some of the stuff they had. He saw people trying to sell not-so-valuable items as other people walked past them.

'_Hn. Damn people couldn't find something useful to do with their life.'_

Soon, his body started to move on its own, knowing where it was going as his mind began to think.

All of these people had jobs, something to do after they've finished school. Even though some of them didn't have very good jobs, they still had something. This brought up a question in his mind.

What was he going to do after he finished school? The teenager had never really thought about it before, but seeing all of these people doing there own jobs made him wonder what job he would have. There were a lot of things he could be, he was an extremely intelligent boy.

'_I could be a translator; I am good at foreign language.'_ He thought about it for a little while, and then decided that it was too boring.

'_I could be a teacher, but I lose my patience too easily.'_ His list became longer, but he had scratched out everything he could think of.

The boy continued to walk and think. He hadn't noticed it became dark until he walked into a pole.

"Ow!" Rubbing his head and looking in front of him, he cursed at the metal object he had just collided with. He also noticed that everything wasn't as visible as it was before.

'_It's already that late? How long have I been thinking? I should just head back home and try to not let Yukina see me.'_

He turned around and began to head back when he heard a woman scream. Looking to his left and across the street, he found people crowding around something. Hiei usually didn't care about anything that wasn't any of his business, but he had a strange feeling about this and so he went to go and check it out.

After checking to see if any cars were passing by, he quickly crossed the street and ran over to the scene. He pushed through young and elderly people as he tried to see his way through. When he came to the front his eyes widened.

There was a man, lying on the sidewalk… dead. A woman was next to him with her hands on her face as her body began to shake. After a while he heard police sirens and an ambulance coming. Just like Hiei, they pushed through everyone else to go and investigate. The crowd looked as an officer began to feel for a pulse, but felt nothing.

The officer looked up at a man wearing a brown coat and hat. He had strong brown eyes and a tall and slim figure. He had on white gloves and a notepad in his hands while handcuffs were hanging out of his pocket.

"Let me guess, he's dead." The man in the brown coat simply stated.

"Yes Inspector Koenma." The officer confirmed.

Everyone else besides Hiei, the officers, the ambulance, and the Inspector took on a look of terror.

Chalk markings were put around the man's body as the woman crying next to him stood up. She wiped her face as an officer led her to sit down on a bench close to the where the man's body once was.

Hiei watchedthe Inspector walk up to her with not only a notepad, but a pen in his hand too. The spiky haired boy walked away from the crowd and close to the inspector, but made sure that he wasn't visible to him. Quickly approaching the bench, Hiei hid behind it. The two would be so busy talking plus the officers and the crowd were more concerned about the scene then to where he was sitting.

Koenma sat down next to the woman and gave a warm smile. The woman looked young, about 23 or so. She had long brown hair and brown eyes to match it. She wore a black sweater with a plain white top and a pair of blue jeans. She was tall and her figure was just right. There was something about her that seemed tough, like she can take anyone out in a second.

There was silence between the two for a while and Hiei was beginning to get impatient. It was getting very quiet. The crowd wasn't as big anymore and the some of the officers had already taken off. It was so silent that you can hear the trees slightly rustling as the wind blew. The red eyed teen frowned and was beginning to think about going back home, but then decided not to as he heard the Inspector speak.

"Your name is Shizuru Kuwabara, am I right?" Koenma asked calmly.

'_Finally one of them talks.'_

The woman looked to her right as she saw the man looking at her with kind eyes.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I need to ask you some questions that have to do with the victim, Sakyo Yuutaka. It seems that he's been poisoned and we don't know who did it and how."

'_Hn. Poison. That would explain why he just collapsed and died on the spot.'_

"He died… of poison?" Both anger and confusion filled her eyes.

"Yes. We had everything in the back of the ambulance to do tests on his body to find the cause of death. Within a matter of minutes we found that it was indeed poison. Now all I need to do is ask you some questions that'll help me to figure out how he was poisoned. Can you do that for me?"

She turned her head back down slowly to look at the ground.

"What do you need to know?"

"First tell me what you guys were doing today." He said instantly, the question had been in his head for a while now.

She sighed and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to remember everything that had happened. Opening them back up she just continued to stare at the ground.

"Well… around ten o'clock this morning I got a call from Sakyo. He said he wanted to go out because he was bored and had nothing else to do. His voice was a bit raspy and he would cough a few times while talking to me. I could tell that he was sick."

"Did you tell him to stay home because of his sickness?"

'_Damn Inspector! Don't start interrupting her story with questions!'_

"No. I knew him too well. He would just say that he was fine and go out even if I told him not too. So instead he told me to meet him at this restaurant that our friend worked at called Niiro Komadori. We had breakfast there and our friend served us."

"What is your friend's name?"

"Her name's Miyuki Koukatsu."

'_She works at a restaurant, huh?'_

"Did Miyuki notice that he was sick?"

'_I'm gonna kill that Inspector once we get through this case. Just let her tell the story already!'_

"Yes, she did. In fact she took out some pills from her pocket and urged for him to take them. He didn't take any though; instead he put them in his pocket and said he'll use them later if he needed to."

Koenma wrote down the important facts and told her to go on.

"After that we went to a store called Shan Koromo. Another one of our friends worked there."

"And what's their name?"

"Ruka Hiretsukan. And yes, she also noticed Sakyo's sickness. She was also going to tell him to take some medicine until she saw the ones that Miyuki gave him fall out of his pocket. I picked them up and gave them to him and after that I left to go and find some outfits to try on."

"Did he follow you?"

"Yes, but then I went into the fitting room to try on the clothes. When I came back out I noticed he had something in his mouth. I thought it was the medicine so I didn't ask him about it."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, I bought the clothes that had fit me and Ruka was the cashier that day, so we waved good-bye and then left. We had spent so much time in there that once we had gotten out of the building it was already dark. He told me that he wasn't going to walk me home and on the way there he just collapsed. I screamed and soon people began to crowd around, then you guys came."

"Is that all?"

She looked up at him with sad brown eyes. "Yes."

Koenma put his notepad in his pocket along with his pen. He got up and told his officers to do a background check on Miyuki and Ruka. They had already done one with Shizuru and of course, the victim.

"Can you take me to Miyuki, Shizuru?"

She nodded and got up from the bench. The two began to walk away from where Sakyo's body once lay.

Behind the bench, Hiei had been listening to everything the woman said closely. He chose not to follow them but instead began to think out loud.

"Let's see. We have three suspects so far: Shizuru, Miyuki, and Ruka. Now I'm close to scratching Shizuru out of the list because just by looking at her I can tell she doesn't have the strength to do something like that. Plus, from the story she's told there's no way she could poison him."

He leaned his head against the wood and began to think some more.

"Miyuki could've poisoned the food since she does work at a restaurant. She also seemed eager for him to take some medicine. It also makes sense that she would poison the food as well, for if he didn't take the so-called medicine then she could kill him through the food."

"Now Ruka… from what Shizuru said she had already seen the medicine fall out of his pocket. And when Shizuru left to go and try on some clothes Sakyo followed her. That means she saw every one of Ruka's actions. Except for when she went into the fitting room. When she came out she could tell he had something in his mouth. Wait a minute…"

Getting up from where he was sitting, Hiei ran over to the chalk markings. The officers told him to stay back but he just pushed through.

"If Shizuru thought he had medicine in his mouth, and if the pack had fallen out of his pocket easily, then it should have dropped out where he collapsed! The wind wouldn't be strong enough to blow it because the pack was filled with the something and it was only blowing lightly. So that means it should've fallen around here."

He went on his knees and into a crawling position and after a few seconds of looking he found a pack with yellow pillsin it.

"It's… not open. So I guess this wasn't the cause of the poison. Hn. But then what was he chewing on when Shizuru came out of the fitting room?"

The teen growled and moved his hand slightly to the left. He froze when he felt something underneath it. It was gum, and it was pretty sticky too.

"Now that's just disgusting. I don't understand why people are foolish enough to spit their gum out like that. I mean they chew it up and spit it out anywhere. Hold on… gum."

Looking a little above his fingers, he noticed his hand was right next to the chalk markings. From where he was he could tell that was where the victim's head once was.

"If he had fallen, and if he was chewing on something, then he must have been chewing on gum. The sudden collision with the ground must have caused it to fall out of his mouth. That means-"

"Hey kid."

Hiei turned around to see one of the officers standing above him. When facing the officer he noticed something behind him.

'_Is that…'_

"You're not supposed to be here this is police business." The officer interrupted.

"Do you have a plastic bag?" Ignoring the officer's first comment the short boy just asked for what he needed at the moment.

"A plastic bag? Yeah, why?"

"Nothing of your concern. Just give me the plastic bag and I'll leave you alone."

The officer was getting annoyed with him, so he quickly took out the plastic bag and gave it to him.

Hiei quickly took it and ran.

'_Hn. If he was chewing gum when Shizuru came out of the fitting room then the best place to go would be Shan Koromo. I just hope I make it there in time to hear Ruka's story.'_

While running, Hiei opened up the plastic bag he had gotten from the officer and put the gum inside. He sealed it and then began to run faster. Once he reached the store he quickly ran inside and hid behind the clothes. Everyone turned to the doors expecting to see someone, but saw nothing. They all shrugged it off as Ruka began to tell her story.

'_Good, I made it here in time.'_

"Just like Shizuru had told you, they came in and I saw the pack fall out of his pocket so I didn't give him the medication I had on me. After Shizuru picked it up she walked away and Sakyo followed her. After a while I began to walk around the store and saw Sakyo standing outside of the lady's fitting room."

"What did you do?" Once again the Inspector took out his notepad and pen and was taking down notes.

"Well naturally I walked up to him and asked if he needed anything and he said no."

"Is there anything else?"

"No Inspector, I have nothing more to say."

"Well I do."

Everyone turned around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and saw a small boy with black spiky hair and determined red eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here! This is police business and you shouldn't be interfering!"

"Inspector Koenma just listen. I know who killed Sakyo Yuutaka."

"W-what? How do-"

"It's quite simple actually. With a clueless victim and some gum, you easily killed Sakyo, Ruka."

Now all eyes were turned to her.

"Hm. Stop talking nonsense. I never gave him any gum."

"That's a lie. You poisoned the gum and offered it to Sakyo."

"You know just telling us that won't help out anything. We need evidence."

"Yes, I know you need evidence Inspector and I have it right here in this plastic bag." He held the bag up, the gum clearly in view. "You see I recovered the gum that had fallen out of the victim's mouth when he fell on the sidewalk."

"Yeah but he was chewing the gum, he put it in his own mouth. Surely you don't hope to find any of Ruka's finger prints on there."

"No, but I do expect to find them on the other half of the pack of gum that could be found in the victim's pocket on his shirt. You'll find that the pack is missing a piece of gum and that this kind is the same as the others."

Koenma walked up to Hiei and took the bag from him. He gave it to one of his officers and told him to go and run some tests on it.

"How do you know that he has the other half?"

"Because of the fact that she gave him the gum shows that she's cautious. So just in case the poison didn't work as well or if there wasn't any in that one, he would just take another piece that does have some."

"How does that show she's cautious though? Also, how does that prove she did give him gum?" Koenma was becoming confused.

"When she saw the medicine fall, she didn't want to take the chance of giving him some medicine with poison in it, for she thought that he might not take any just like he did with Miyuki's."

"You little brat! All you keep saying is cautious! You don't really know if I gave him the other half of the pack! You don't have any evidence to prove it!" Ruka's face was turning red with anger.

"You must have not been listening because I said that your finger prints will be on the other half. Also, besides the gum and the pack of medicine, something else fell off of the victim."

"Something else?" Koenma thought about it for about a minute and soon gave up.

"Tired of thinking Inspector? Well then I'll tell you. What fell out were a few other pieces of gum that were not touched by Sakyo but simply re-wrapped by Ruka. Just like you'll find her fingerprints on the other half, you'll find some on the pieces that were inside it too. I'm sure the officers must have found them by now."

They all looked at her. Shizuru was too shocked to say anything; all she did was hope that it wasn't true. She continued to look at her until Hiei spoke again.

"There's no running now Ruka. I have the evidence to prove that you're the murderer so there's no denying it."

Silence filled the room, but this time it wasn't Hiei that broke it, it was Ruka herself.

"Alright… I did kill Sakyo. He was just a rich man who had so much money to do anything, but he was too greedy! My mother was sick and needed an operation which I didn't have the money for. I asked him for it but he said he wouldn't waste a cent on her. A few months later my mother died."

"Confessions do save time, but I hate the stories to them. My mother use to tell me, think before you act, and that's what I do. Obviously Ruka, you acted before you even thought about it. Would your mother like the fact that you killed someone and you're going to jail for it just because he wouldn't give you the money? And for her sickness at that? It saddens me that I have to put handcuffs on someone who doesn't even realize what she's done."

Koenma took out the metal cuffs and quickly put them on her. He headed toward the door but before walking out he turned to Hiei.

"You're pretty smart for a teenager. I hope this isn't the only case you plan on helping me with. Some Inspectors usually rely on a detective to help them out with a case. I would like you to be my detective."

Without waiting for a reply Koenma walked out of the building. He knew what Hiei was going to say.

The teenager couldn't wait to start solving more cases. Finally he found a job that he could start at an early age.

* * *

**SpiritDetectiveYusuke:** I hope you guys enjoyed it! This case was easy and went by too quickly. The others will be much tougher to figure out. Also, just to let you know, Kurama and Botan come in the next chapter! 


End file.
